Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Asariel Luna
Summary: Hi and hello, this is my first x-over so, bare with me. During The Studio Job, when Eliot is asked if he's ever been in love, he's taken back to high school, where he first met Deanna Winchester. This is how their love began and grew, why they split, and the trials they've gone through. rated T for now, but it might go up to M later, just warning. fem!dean, teen!chesters
1. Prolouge

**AN:** Hello, hello, hello! I've been away for a loooong while and, while I was away; I became interested in Leverage, Torchwood, and Doctor Who, re-united with Supernatural, NCIS, and Harry Potter. So, I've been thinking up of many stories that the happy little plot bunnies have gifted me with, so, I will be updating and posting new stories as time goes on. Yanno, between college, homework, babysitting, and trying to re-locate the social happy me. So, for my first "Yay I'm back story", is this lovely Leverage/Supernatural cross over, hope y'all like it!

**AN2:** oh, and constructive crit is very welcome!

**Disclaimer:** no, I don't own SPN or Leverage; I'm just borrowing them temporarily and will eventually give them back…maybe

* * *

Prologue

Two people sat in the middle of a room, one male, the other female. The girl had long honey blonde hair and was instructing the man how to play a chord on the guitar in his hands. The man growled, frustrated that it wasn't sounding right. The girl sighed and looked at him, a sad look in her eyes.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked.

"Once," sighed the man, the old acoustic held loosely in his hands.

"What happened?"

The man ran a hand through long chestnut colored hair, "I made a promise to her that I couldn't keep, looking back now, and neither could she. I had made a promise to the United States government, and she, a promise to her dad. Neither of us knew we could only keep one and make it out alive."

When the man paused, the girl placed a hand over his knee and whispered, "Who was she Eliot?"

Eliot sighed and looked up at her, his chocolate brown eyes filled with heartache and sorrow, "De, Deanna Jane Winchester."


	2. Chapter 01: Teenagers

Chapter 1: Teenagers

**AN:** hi and hello again, here is the seconf installment of DMTHGF!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine, well, today im borrowing them :)

* * *

_ The boys and girls in the clique/The awful names that they stick /You're never gonna fit in much kid/But if you're troubled and hurt/What you got under your shirt/Will make them pay for the things that they did/They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me/They couldn't care less as long as someone'll bleed/So darken your clothes/Or strike a violent pose/Maybe they'll leave you alone/But not me_

_ "We meet back in high school, I was a junior, and she was a sophomore. Her and her family had just moved into town. She had a younger brother, kid was a freakin' genius, but anyway, it was the middle of the school year when they arrived…"_

* * *

Eliot was leaning against the wall of the school, looking out at the swarm of kids clamoring to enter the building, when a car pulled up. It was a nice car, sleek black, it looked like an Impala, but Eliot wasn't too sure of the year; out from the Impala climbed two kids, a girl and a boy.

The boy couldn't have been more than twelve and was a midget, roughly 4'6", he had dark brown hair that was shaggy and had a slight curl to it. He was wearing clothes that were slightly larger than his small frame and carried a backpack over his left shoulder that looked worse for the wear. Next to him was a blonde, she was tall, roughly 5'5" or 5'6". Her hair was cut short, ending right at her chin with bangs that swept over her left eye. Her jeans were worn a torn, slightly baggy and faded, the AC/DC shirt she wore was a size or two too big, over that she adorned a leather jacket, dark brown, and on her feet, a pair of combat boots. She carried a messenger bag on one shoulder that had band patches sown on it. Both kids were looking up at the building with a look of worry and apprehension.

* * *

Deanna sighed looking up at the building, exhaustion marring her face, dark bags hung under bright green eyes, her blonde hair hung limp around her face from a lack of wash.

"Well, here we are Sammy, another boring school," De sighed shifting the bag on her shoulder.

Sam sighed looking down with a kicked puppy look, "…This sucks…"

De sighed running her fingers through her hair, "I know, hopefully, this doesn't last long."

Sam snorted and gave her one of his famous bitch-faces, "Riiight."

"Shut up bitch, c'mon, let's go find the office," Deanna said walking toward the building.

"Wait up jerk!" Sam called out, running after his big sister.


	3. Chapter 02: Bully

Chapter 2: Bully

**AN: **what is new everyone! Third update, three days in a row! I must be on fire! Hopefully today I will also be putting on my Supernatural Story called Loki's Forgotten Daughters, if not, then it should be up tomorrow. Oh and by the way… the words that look like this: _"hey"_ is Eliot talking from the present time. Now, I give you DMTHGF!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own them, either one, but it would be amazing if I did though.

* * *

_Blame the family, blame the bully, blame it on me. Maybe they needed, to be wanted._

_ "Three days into their stay, both had gotten picked on and almost pushed into fights. Sam was picked on for being smart, De for how she was dressed. On day though, they pushed them too far."_

"Gosh, don't you have anything nice to wear?" Abigail, the snotty princess in De's math class asked. Abigail was perfect, little Miss Princess, cheer captain, dating the star QB, and her parents got her everything she wanted.

"Yeah, you look like a dirty hobo," Elizabeth, Abigail's underling said in pure disgust. Elizabeth was rich like Abigail, her second in cheer, and just about everything else, neither of the two girls could do any wrong, according to just about everyone.

Deanna has had to put up with their heckling for days, and it was getting on her nerves. She already broke six pencils and was about to break another with the way she was clutching the one in her hand.

"Yeah Winchester, you look like a boy, and an ugly one at that. No wonder you don't have any friends, or even a boyfriend for that matter. I mean, look at you, you dress like a man, smell like a skunk and you're stupid as dirt," Abigail sneered narrowing her eyes at Deanna.

De's eye twitched in annoyance as she broke yet another pencil. With a growl she quickly fished out another one, intent on paying attention and ignoring the bitch-a-saurs behind her.

Twenty minutes later when the bell rang, Deanna shoved her books away and bolted out of the room and made a beeline for her locker. Unfortunately for her, bitch on and two were right on her tail, heckling again.

"Look at the little baby, I think she's gonna cry," cooed Abigail.

"Abby, I don't think ugly people can cry, especially stupid ones, 'cause they don't know how to feel, or think," Elizabeth remarked and the two girls laughed as Deanna slammed her locker shut.

"…Shut up," whispered Deanna, her hand resting on the locker door, the other white-knuckled and clenched.

"Did you hear something Lizzy?"

"I think I did Abby, I think the man-girl said something."

"Go on man-girl, say it again!"

"…I said, Shut. Up." Deanna growled turning around, here green eyes dark with anger.

Abigail smirked, "Or what?"

De's jaw clenched, as did both her fists, as she tried to calm down.

"That's what we though, you're a little chicken shit, poor little bitch that-"

Abigail was quickly shut up by a punch to the jaw from Deanna that sent her sailing across the hall.

"You little bitch!" Elizabeth cried out lunging at Deanna.

In a blur of movement, De had stepped out of the way, tripped Elizabeth and sent her flying, face first into the locker. Backpack in hand, De sprinted down the hallway, half way down she heard a cry.

"WINCHESTER! PRICIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!"

Deanna groaned, shoulders slumping, "Shit…"

* * *

Sam wasn't doing much better; he too was dealing with his own bullies. Two bigger kids were mocking him, picking on him, and calling him names. At least Sam made it out of the building before he got into a fight.

The kids were some of the schools bullies, Mark and James; both not very popular with anyone. Mark was a stocky kid with blonde hair, real athletic. James was wiry, a bit scrawny, and he didn't look like much, the kid had shaggy black hair and wore glasses. It didn't matter much though, 'cause the kid could pack a punch.

They had Sam cornered, Mark in front of him, James behind him; both were shoving him back and forth.

"C'mon Winchester, fight back!" Mark shouted pushing Sam into James.

"Yeah, fight back!" James echoed shoving Sam back into Mark.

As they kept shoving Sam, his jaw became clenched, and the grip on his bag tightened, before finally he snapped. Sam dropped his bag to the floor and shoved James.

"You said you wanted to fight me, so c'mon, fight me!" Sam cried out.

Both boy wasted no time in lunging at Sam, who quickly ducked and shoved them both back. Mark, who was the first to recover, took a swing at who ducked and punched him in the gut. Sam was barely able to duck a punch from James when they heard a yell.

"WINCHESTER! DELGATO! WILLIAMS! PRINCIPALS OFFICE! NOW!"

"…Crap…" Sam groaned running a hand over his face.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, six kids were in the principal's office. Sam and his bullies, Deanna and hers; both Winchesters were unmarred and wore scowls on their faces.

The principal walked from his office and looked at the six of them, "D. Winchester, E. McNair, A. Mallory, my office, now."

With a sigh and a glance cast at her brother, Deanna and the girls walked into the office.

For ten minutes Sam sat outside the office fidgeting and bouncing his knee before his sister walked from the room.

"S. Winchester, M. Delagto, J. Williams, in here, now," the principal said leaning in the doorway.

Giving on last look to his sister, Sam walked into the office.

Fifteen minutes Deanna paced the waiting room, chewing on her fingernails, waiting for her little brother.

"What did you get?" Deanna asked as Sam walked toward her.

"Three days of after school detention, you?" Sam questioned looking at his older sister as they left the office.

"One week in school suspension and community service," Deanna scowled as the pair walked from the building.

Sam groaned, "Dad's not gonna be happy…"

Deanna scoffed, "Tell me something I don't know Sammy."

* * *

**AN:** heyy, i need a beta, because i tend to make mistakes and i really neede some feed back so i can make my stories better, so please keep that in mind... thanks!


	4. Not A chapter, but VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hi, it's just me. Unfortunately, while I was at class last week, I left my flash drive in the computer. I know, stupid, I should have multiple copies of everything I do on multiple things, I know. So until either, A) I find my flashdrive, or B) I suck it up and just re-type everything and save it to a new flash drive, I wont be posting anything for any of my stories. I'm so sorry. Hopefully, I'll find it soon.**

**till then, **

**Love, Music, and Crazy Fan-lish Obsessions!**

**TheDarkFallenOne**

**Oh! and I'm toying around with a Doctor Who x-over story idea... I need someone to bounce this off of. Please PM me if you're interested in knowing what it is, or you just have a suggestion for any of my stories.**

**Thanks, and once again, Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 03: Do You Remember?

**AN:**hi it's me again, unfortunately, i didn't find my flash drive, BUT, luckily, i had written everything down on paper! horahh for pre-computer writting ways! anyway, here is the third installment of DMYHGF! oh and words written in itallics without the " " marks are song lyrics, you wanna hear the song, go find it lol, i might go back and put the artist in there but, if you havent noticed by now, the song title is the chapter title, horahh for riddles!

* * *

_Well, all these times they come and go, and alone don't seem so long, over ten years have gone by we can't rewind, we're locked in time, but you're still mine. Do you remember?_

_"And John wasn't happy, but it wasn't like he could ground them. It was two days into De's In-School Suspension that I was thrown in there too, fighting of course. It was also the first time we actually talked to each other."_

* * *

Eliot scowled walking into the ISS room, his long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, he wore brown work boots, blue jeans, a black shirt under a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He glanced around the room to find the only open spot next to the new girl. With a sigh, he stalked over and plopped down in the seat next to her.

De glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, before looking back out the window. She told herself that she was going to do her damned hardest to ignore him.

Eliot frowned at her before shaking it off and looked around the room. Many of the kids were classic trouble makers like him, but something about the girl was different. Two minutes before the bell rang, Eliot made a split decision, he was going to talk to her.

He turned and looked at her, "Hey" he whispered.

Deanna swallowed and cast a quick glance at him again before whispering back, "…Hi."

"You're the new girl, right?" Eliot asked. Deanna gave him a sharp nod.

"Eliot Spencer," Eliot stated holding out his hand.

Deanna looked at it for a second before grasping it.

"Deanna Winchester," she whispered, her face slightly flushed as she thought of how warm his hand was and how right hers felt in his.

Eliot flashed her a small smile, still holding her hand, he lightly brushed his thumb over the back of her hand and asked, "Whatcha in here for?"

A shiver ran down Deanna's back as he rubbed his thumb against her hand and she whispered, not fully trusting her voice, "Punched a girl in the face and broke her nose."

Eliot let out a small laugh and looked at her, "With these little things?" he asked holding up her small hands, "I don't think you could even throw a punch, let alone break a girl's nose!"

De smirked at him as she slowly removed her hand from his, "Oh, I can punch, trust me on that. In fact, I think I can hit harder than you."

Eliot snorted rolling his eyes at her, "Oh I highly doubt you could punch harder than me."

"You wanna bet?" De said raising an eyebrow at him.

Eliot grinned, "You're on," and they shook hands.

Both of them spent the rest of the morning wearing identical grins of smugness.

* * *

During lunch, the two talked, about the most random thing, from their favorite bands, to their fears, and hard lessons they've learned.

"Hey, Deanna," Eliot started before he was cut off.

"It's De, call me De," she said giving him a small smile.

"De," Eliot grinned at the way it rolled off his tongue, "Why'd you move here?"

De sighed ruffling her hair and looked at him, "My dad's a uh, traveling business man, so, we go where ever he goes."

"No mom?" Eliot asked a small frown on his face.

"…She's dead, died when I was a kid, it was a house fire," Deanna whispered looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry," Eliot whispered placing his hand over hers a sad look on his face.

Deanna looked up and gave him a small sad smile, "It's okay, it was a long time ago."

"But still, hurt like that, it never goes away. I should know," Eliot said giving her a sad smile of his own.

"Whaddaya mean?" Deanna asked, her head tilted slightly and her brows furrowed.

Eliot sighed leaning back, "My parents passed away a few years back, car accident, been living here with my aunt since."

"…I'm so sorry," Deanna whispered placing her hand over his a sad look now on her face.

"Guess we're both a little messed up, huh?" Eliot chuckled giving her a small smile.

Deanna returned it, her freckled face turning a light pink, "I guess so."

* * *

**AN:** yeah, it's a bit shorter than the last one, but it's not my fault, my muse was hopping and running away from me on this chapter. Sorry, I apologize!


	6. Chapter 04: Dark Side

**AN:**hello, everyone, it's been a busy week, and its only Monday! right, next chapter should be up next week at the latest, hopefully, and New Kids on The Block should have a new chapter or two up by the end of the week, here's hoping! And, i might be starting a Doctor Who x-over sometime within the month. So, keep an eye out for that!

**Dis-claim-errrrr: I do not own Supernatural or Leverage, even though if i did own Supernatural, Dean and Cas would soooo be having craz hott smexy-sex in like, every episode, so, so, so, sad that i do not own... **

* * *

Chapter 4: Dark Side

_Do you love me? … Even with my dark side? Don't run away, don't run away, just tell me that you will stay, promise me you will stay. Don't run away, don't run away, just promise me you will stay, promise me you'll stay.  
_

* * *

_ "I'm telling you something I haven't told anybody else, and you can either. De's dad wasn't a salesman, he was a hunter, not like of dear or bears, but of the supernatural, those creepy crawlies that go bump in the night. I know this because I was attacked by a werewolf, and De's the one that saved me."_

It's been a few weeks since the Winchesters came to town, and Deanna and Eliot were getting close. Sure they both still had secrets, but who didn't? Even Sam had taken a liking to him. The three of them usually went over to Eliot's after school, but tonight was different. John had told both De and Sam they were to head straight home after school, and Eliot was going to a party, it was Friday, so Eliot didn't care.

So, after the party, in the wee hours of the morning, Eliot was walking home. The party wasn't too far from his house, and it was nice out, being a full moon and all.

Eliot was humming a Skynard song when he heard something growl. He stopped and looked around, nothing, so he shrugged and kept walking.

'Probably just some stray,' he thought as he kept humming.

As he kept walking, the growling was getting louder, and was starting to freak Eliot out a bit. The louder the growls, the faster Eliot moved. It was to the point that Eliot was running down the street. Behind him where footsteps and they were getting loud as was the growling. Heart ponding, Eliot skidded around the corner when something jumped him.

With a cry, Eliot fell to the floor and was finally able to get a good look at what or who had jumped him. It was a man, but it wasn't at the same time. The man had wolf-ish features and blazing amber eyes with long sharp canines and dark long hooked nails.

The man-wolf snapped at him, trying to scratch or bite him, Eliot kept dodging, as best as he could, and fighting back against the wolf-guy.

It seemed to go on for forever, before he heard footsteps against the concrete.

"It's over here!" a voice, feminine, cried out.

"So shoot it!" a gruff male voice replied.

A single shot was fired and the man-wolf fell on top of Eliot. With a grunt, he pushed it off.

Shaking Eliot stood his eyes wide as he whispered, "What the hell was that…?"

Footsteps neared him and the feminine voice from before said, "Look, you better- Eliot?!"

Eliot turned to see Deanna behind him, her hair a mess and a gun in her hand.

"Deanna?! What the-? Why do you have a gun?! And what the hell is that?!" Eliot questioned his voice getting louder as he pointed to the body in question.

"Eliot, I need you to calm down and go home. I'll explain everything later, I promise," Deanna said in the calmest voice possible.

"De, I-I don't…" Eliot started running his hands through his hair letting out an exasperated sigh.

Deanna tucked the gun in her belt and walked up to him cupping his face, "Please, El, just… go home, I'll swing by tomorrow, I promise, please," she whispered out.

With a sigh, Eliot nodded, "Yeah, fine, I'll go straight home, I promise, but your ass better be there tomorrow to explain this."

De flashed him a small smile and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Eliot," then turned and ran towards the gruff looking man that was giving Eliot the meanest death glare he had ever seen.

* * *

_ "And keep her promise she did, she showed up the next day with Sam and a tattered old journal."_

The three of them sat on Eliot's bed, and De held the journal in her hands as Sam sat next to her fidgeting. Eliot sat with his back to the headboard with his arms crossed over his chest a frown on his face as he looked at them.

Deanna sighed, "This journal… this has everything we've ever hunted, hopefully… it will answer all of your questions," she said as she held it out to Eliot.

With a sigh, Eliot took the journal, "If I have any questions, any at all, all I have to do is ask you, and you'll answer right?"

The Winchesters nodded and said, "Yes." With a nod, Eliot began reading the journal.

Four hours later, and many, many questions, found the three of them still in the room, both Winchesters on the bed and Eliot was pacing his room.

"How is all this possible?!" Eliot growled out casting a dark look to the Winchesters.

"We don't know, we just know that they are there and we hunt them," Deanna said.

"But demons? Werewolves? Vampires? And I still don't know what a wendigo is!" Eliot all but shouted out.

"Eliot, they're all real, trust me, I didn't believe them either, but when De and Dad took me on my first salt and burn… I believed them," Sam said his eyes wide and sad.

Eliot growled out running his hand through his hair, "…This is too much guys, too much… I need some time to take this all in…"

Both Winchesters nodded sadly and stood, Sam glanced at Eliot before leaving while De hung back.

"Eliot, please… I don't want to lose you…as a friend," De said looking at him sadly.

"De… I need some time… but…. I dunno…" he sighed looking at her.

Deanna nodded and walked to the door and paused, "Please, promise me you won't leave me… please don't leave me alone…"

Eliot swallowed ruffling his hair and sighed looking at her again, "I don't know if I can De..." With that she nodded and walked out of the room a sad look on her face.

* * *

**AN2:** okay, like i said up there -points to top- there will be updates and possibly a new story or two coming out this month, not sure yet though, so, bare with me. OH, and i sooo desperatly need ideas for my dear Loki story, if anyone has even the slightist idea, i'd welcome it, please and thanks!


	7. Chapter 05: Swing Life Away

_I'll show you mine, if you show me yours first. Let's compare scars; I'll tell you, whose is worse. Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words…_

"_We didn't talk for weeks after that happened. In fact, first time I talked to her again was about a month later, turns out there was more than just that one wolf in the area, and they were stayin' 'til they got 'em all."_

* * *

"How long you stayin' for?" Elliot asked De as they pushed around their lunches.

De looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "Till the job is done, and all the wolves are gone."

Eliot made a face, "All of them?"

De sighed and nodded as she pushed her blonde hair back, "Yeah, till we get all of them…"

He gave her a sad look, "How many are left?" Deanna sighed and shrugged looking across the lunchroom where Sam sat with some friends, "Honestly El… I have no clue… But I do know that, I want to spend as much of my free time I can, hanging out with you."

Eliot flashed her a small smile as a slight pink started to dust his cheeks, "Gee De, thanks."

She smiled at him a faint pink spreading across her freckled face.

Eliot looked at her a serious look on his face, "What if you could leave. Stop hunting and stuff. Would you?"

Deanna swallowed, "Eliot, I don't know anything but hunting. Even if I could stop, what would I be able to do, huh? I'm not smart, and God knows I'm not pretty," she sighed and ruffled her hair, "Even if I did leave, Sammy would still be with my dad, he'd still be hunting. If I could find a way out, I want to make sure Sam has one too."

Eliot sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I see your point… But what if Sam had a way out. Would you leave?"

De looked down at the plate in front of her as she thought. Could she leave? She was planning on dropping out within the next few years, but dropping out meant hunting full time. No protecting Sammy during school. But Sammy was a tough kid, smart too. He'd be safe, right? Honestly, between the two of them, Sam was the only one that had a shot of making it out of the hunting business. Deanna shook her head, no, she couldn't leave, and hunting really was all she knew. She would have no one to turn to if she got out, no one to help her out, her best option, from what she saw, was to stay hunting.

Eliot watched as Deanna chewed on her lip, watching the inner battle she was having. Somehow Eliot knew she would say no before she did. But he really wanted her to say yes. He would help her, let her stay with him; help her find a job, anything she needed. He really wanted to. Eliot sighed as she lifted her head to look at him, it was a no, he could see it in her eyes, and it made him a little sad.

"I'm sorry Eliot, even if Sam had a way out… I don't think I would be able to leave, or stop hunting," she said as she gave him a sad look. Eliot nodded, "I figured you would," he sighed, "Look De, if you ever run into trouble, or you just need someone to talk to about this stuff, I'll be here for you, I promise."

Deanna gave him a small smile, "Thanks Eliot." She reached over across the table and placed her hand over his. "That really means a lot to me."

Eliot nodded and gave her a small smile, "Yeah, it's no problem."

* * *

"_I'm not gonna lie, I tried to talk her out of staying in that life for weeks, all the way up until the job was done, and she had to leave. I was very selfish, all I wanted was for her to stay there with me, and never leave. It made no sense at the time, because we weren't dating, but that crazy spit-fire managed to sneak her way into my heart, her and her kid brother. It tore me to pieces when they told me they were leaving…"_

* * *

"You're WHAT?" Eliot asked, looking at the two Winchesters before him.

Deanna shifted and rubbed her right arm as she bit her lip and looked passed him at the ground. Sam was angrily glaring at the floor, his knuckles whit due to the hold he had on his backpack.

"We're leaving, Eliot, the job is done, there's nothing left for us to do here," Deanna said, she didn't even glance up at him, she couldn't, because she knew that hurt, anger, and betrayal would be in his eyes.

"That's crazy talk!" Eliot snapped.

"It's how it is. We go to some random city, and if it looks like we're gonna be there for a while, Dad signs us up for school and pulls us out, right when it's done. There's nothing you can do about it," Sam said angrily.

A horn sounded in the distance and Deanna looked at Sam, "That's Dad," she said and placed a hand on his head, "go to the car, I'll be there in a bit."

Sam shook his head, knocking her hand off his head, before running towards Eliot and giving him a hug. Eliot blinked for a second before he hugged the kid back.

"Imma miss you, Eliot," Sam muttered into the older boys' stomach.

Eliot sighed, "I'm gonna miss you too, kid."

After a bit, Sam let go and ran off to the Impala. Deanna watched her younger brother leave before she turned to look at the dark haired boy before her. Eliot looked at her, a frown still on his face, "I don't want you to go," he said.

Deanna sighed and shook her head, "If I don't go, Sam is going to be stuck with Dad, and they butt heads enough as it is, I don't want them to get so angry they can't see straight. I need to be there to keep the both of them calm, and level-headed."

Eliot sighed and looked at the ground; his hair fell forward and covered his face. Deanna bit her lip again and slowly walked towards him. Eliot didn't even notice she was in front of him until he felt a hand on his cheek. His head snapped up at he looked directly into De's green eyes, confusion danced in his eyes, he parted his lips, as he started to say something, but was stopped before he could, be Deanna pressing her lips against his.

Deanna felt him freeze, and then relax not even a second later. His hands slid around her waist and settled on her hips, Deanna slid her hands across his cheeks to his hair and dug her fingers in it.

It was a sweet kiss, and it was sad too, because neither of them would be able to see other, ever again. It was bittersweet, with a hint of regret. Eliot made damn sure to make it the best kiss Deanna ever had, because, well, he loved her, and he wanted her to remember him, always.

When they finally parted, Eliot rested his forehead against hers, they were panting softly. Deanna's hands slid down and rested on his shoulders, and Eliot pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"…I have to go," Deanna breathed out.

Eliot sighed and closed his eyes, and held her close; he really didn't want to let her leave now. "I know… You still have my number?"

Deanna gave a small nod, "Yeah."

"Call me. Every day, whenever you can, let me know where you're at, and if you're safe, alright?" Eliot asked, looking into her eyes.

Deanna gave him a small smile, "I promise I'll call every day."

Eliot gave her a small smile before placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Go, you're Dad's waiting," Eliot said, a small hint of sadness seeping into his voice. Deanna looked at him, and sadness flashed across her eyes, "I'll call you."

Eliot gave her a small nod before she took off across the school yard to the black Impala and climbing in. He stood there and watched it peel out of the lot and go down the road, watching the girl he loved, fly right out of his life.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the rediculously long break. I've been busy with school, and my best friend was in the hospital, so fot the past few months, I've been pretty scatter brained. I hope this will sadate you all untill the next chapter comes out, when that will be, I dont know.

And, i should have put this at the top, but i forgot, DISCLAIMER! i dont own, none of it, nada, zilch.


	8. Chapter 06: Thinking About You

Chapter 6: Thinking About You

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! just the plot, everything else belongs to their respective parties who I don't feel like writing, so, on with the show!

* * *

_You're a million miles away, but I can still see your face. I can still taste your lips from the kiss yesterday. I heard you left the other day, took another trip to outer space. I will chase you around the world, I can still heal you, I can still feel you, I can still hear you calling my name. I've been thinking about you, I've been dreaming about you, every night and every day. I keep waiting on you, been praying for you that maybe you'll come back again someday…_

* * *

_ "And she called me, every chance she got; let me know how her and Sam were doin'. Made me smile like a loon when I heard her voice over the phone, even my Aunts' bantering couldn't make me frown when she called. I dropped everything and sat by the phone for hours on end, just talkin' to her, when I could."_

* * *

"Eliot! That cute blonde girl is on the phone again!"

Like a lightning bolt, Eliot ran down the stairs and snagged the phone out of his Aunts' hand. "Thanks!" he said as he walked onto the living room and dropped onto the couch.

"De?" he asked into the phone, and was met with a soft chuckle.

"Your aunt thinks I'm cute?" she asked with a smile. Eliot laughed awkwardly and ruffled his hair, "Yeah…" he cleared his throat, "So, where are you all now?"

The creaking of a bed was heard as Deanna sat down, "California, Dad's hunting down a vampire. We won't be here too long."

Eliot hummed, "That's good. Things are pretty lame and boring here, nothing much has happened."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that means that you've landed yourself in detention for a while, right?" Deanna asked in a teasing tone.

Eliot laughed and leaned back in his seat, "Yeah, you got me."

"What did you do this time?"

"Yanno, the normal, some guy was talking stuff, so I put him in his place. I'm suspended for the week."

"That bad huh?"

Eliot smiled, "Yeah, that bad. But it's cool though, I get to spend the week doing whatever I feel like, yanno, least for a while."

Deanna laughed over the phone, and Eliot grinned even wider when he heard it. "Man El, you get in more trouble than I ever could, that's kinda sad," she said.

"Ain't that the pot callin' the kettle black?" he shot back.

"True, true," she admitted, "Least I'm pretty enough to get out of most of the trouble I get into."

"So you're sayin' I'm not cute enough to get outta trouble?"

"Oh, you're cute alright, just not cute enough, ya kinda have that 'bad boy' look about ya."

"Yeah, but you like the way I look," Eliot replied with a smirk. That got him another laugh.

"Hold on, Sammy wants to talk to you," she said. There was muffled voice and a shuffling sound, before Eliot heard another voice.

"Hi Eliot," Sam said, excitement in his voice. "How are you? What's going on? De has been awful without you," Sam whispered into the phone, "She misses you, she's all mopey and stuff, it's all weird."

Eliot chuckled softly, "Oh, c'mon, she can't be that bad."

"She is! She's all kinds of distracted and stuff! We almost got hurt on the last hunt!"

"Did you or are you exaggerating?" Eliot asked. He was met with silence. "That's what I thought. Be nice to your sister, she and your dad are all you've got. Look after her for me, got it?"

"I got it Eliot, Imma give De back the phone," Sam said. Not too long after, Deanna's voice was heard over the phone, "Hey, again."

Eliot chuckled softly, "Hey, everythin' is fine, right?"

Deanna chuckled, "Yeah El, everything's fine. Look, I gotta go get me and Sammy something to eat, I'll call you later on, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," he said a sad smile on his face.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then Eliot set the phone down and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed staring at the phone. Yeah, he'll run right to it when it rings next time. He just has to beat his aunt to the phone first, shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

A

A/N: Alright, so this is the last update for this story until sometime within the next several weeks or so, I have to draw inspiration and yanno, write, so imma be doing this from the library within the next few weeks, don't hate, not my fault of anything, I just don't have a computer at home and Wednesday is my last day of class, SO the only time I'll be able to update is if I'm at the library, and the library is soooo COLD! anyway, I must be on a roll or something, three different updates to three different things and I posted a new one-shot, I am a BOSS!


End file.
